


Bait

by ereshai



Series: Bylaw #13 'verse [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: intoabar, M/M, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: Eric Bittle goes into a bar and meets... Kate Argent!





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a little more fluff in my Bylaw #13 crossover universe, but the dice handed me Kate Argent, so it took a slightly darker turn. Not too bad, because I really tried to keep it as light as possible.

Bitty pulled open the door of the seedy-looking bar and entered cautiously. He’d been hoping for a gas station, but he’d take what he could get.

There was hardly anyone inside, just the bartender, a couple of men at a table, and a man and woman playing pool. There wasn’t even any music playing. Well, it was a Monday night. 

“You gotta be 21 to come in here,” the bartender said as soon as Bitty approached the bar. “Don’t even bother with a fake ID.”

“Why would I need a fake ID?” Bitty asked, surprised, but the answer came to him almost before he finished his question. “Oh, I see. Well, number one, I am old enough to drink in this establishment if I was so inclined, sir,” his tone indicated he was not so inclined, “and number two, I’m only here because I'm having car trouble. My phone’s dead and I need to borrow yours.”

The bartender eyed him, then he grunted and pulled a handset from a cordless phone from underneath the bar. “Make it quick.”

“Do you have a phone book?” Bitty wasn’t going to waste any pleases or thank yous on someone who couldn’t be bothered with common courtesy.

They stared at one another until the bartender relented and produced a tattered phone book from the same place the phone had come from. “There’s no place to get a tow at this time of night.” He sounded almost happy about it.

“I sure appreciate the tip,” Bitty said through an insincere smile. With customer service like that, it was a wonder the man had any customers at all. 

Bitty checked the yellow pages for the hotel where he and Jack were staying, but apparently the phone book hadn't been updated in the past twenty years or so. 

"I don't suppose you know the number for the Marriott?" he asked without much hope.

The bartender snorted and tossed over a crumpled brochure from a stack of papers behind the bar. It would have fluttered right past him if he hadn't caught it.

The brochure was for the Seattle Marriott Redmond. The phone number was printed on the back. Bitty fumbled with the handset, determined not to ask the bartender for another blessed thing. He should be able to figure out how to use a phone, for crying out loud. 

He finally got it working and quickly dialed the hotel. “Could you connect me to room 417, please?” he asked as soon as someone answered, then waited as it rang again. “Hey sweetpea. I had some car trouble and my phone is dead. No, no, I’m fine, but I do need you to come pick me up.” Bitty looked around until he spotted a coaster on the bar. “I’m at the Hunting Lodge Bar and Grill, out on the edge of town, along the highway.” He lowered his voice. “Well, if it takes too long, I may start walking. Yes. Yes. Okay, I’ll see you soon. Love you.”

Bitty ended the call and put the handset on the bar. “Thank you,” he said dryly when the bartender snatched it up.

“If you’re going to wait here for your ride, you have to order something. After I see your ID.”

“That’s fine.” Bitty pulled out his wallet and handed over his not-fake ID. The bartender tilted it this way and that and even pulled out a UV light to shine on it. 

“Rhode Island.” It wasn’t quite a question.

“That’s right. I’m just here visitin’ some friends.” Bitty played up his accent. Let the man wonder; Bitty wasn’t about to volunteer any more information.

The bartender handed back his ID. “What’ll you have?”

“Whatever’s on tap.”

The bartender rolled his eyes and went to fill a glass. Bitty honestly did not know how the man stayed in business with an attitude like that. Maybe he was friendly to his regulars.

“4.95,” the bartender said as he set the beer down on a napkin in front of Bitty. Foam sloshed over the edge.

Bitty pulled out a five dollar bill and set it on the bar. “Keep the change,” he said sweetly, then picked up his drink and went to sit at a table close to the door. The sooner he could leave, the better.

He sat sipping at the beer. It wasn’t horrible, but it wasn’t good either. He glanced around. The pool-playing couple were racking up another game and one of the two men who occupied one of the other tables had gone up to the bar. The bartender handed over a couple of bottles as he spoke on a cell phone. Yep, definitely friendly to his regulars. The man hadn’t even had to tell him his order.

A few minutes later, the door opened. Bitty looked up hopefully, but it wasn’t Jack. A blonde woman walked inside. She gave him a friendly smile and went to the bar, where the bartender was downright fawning over her. Bitty shook his head. Some folks.

He went back to his waiting, tapping his fingers on the table just for something to do. 

Someone sat down at his table - the blonde woman. “Hey there sweetie,” she said with a big smile.

“Hello?”

“I haven’t seen you here before.” 

“I’m just visitin’. My car broke down and I’m waiting on my boyfriend to come pick me up.” He hoped that would be enough of a clue that he was not interested in providing whatever she was looking for.

“Washington is a long way from Rhode Island, isn’t it, Eric?” Her voice was as friendly as a shark’s grin. 

“How do you know my name?” Bitty looked around. The bartender was openly watching them, and the other occupants were as well, although they were trying to pretend they weren’t. This was not good. 

“My name is Kate, and we have some friends in common.”

“Oh?”

“Your old college boyfriend. Stiles Stilinski. Where is he?”

“How on earth would I know that?” Bitty squeaked.

“I know you came here to meet him. Now tell me where he is.” Kate pulled out a knife and started fondling it. 

Bitty suppressed a shiver. “Why would I tell you? It’s pretty obvious you’re up to no good. If I tell you and he ends up hurt, that would be on my conscience.”

“Oh, sweetie, if you don’t tell me, you’re going to end up hurt.” She started tapping the table with the tip of the blade, leaving little marks in the wood. “Just tell me where he is. You don’t owe him anything.”

“He’s my friend,” Bitty said faintly.

“Your so-called friend is a bad man, Eric, and his friends are even worse. I’m here to stop them before they hurt people,” she said persuasively. “You’d be doing humanity a service. So you might as well tell me.”

Everyone was openly watching them now. Bitty swallowed thickly. “Um, he’s staying at a bed and breakfast. It’s ten, fifteen miles down the road.” He gestured vaguely in the right direction. Tears welled up in his eyes and he blinked them away. 

“Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” She waved at the others. “Let’s go.” She turned to Bitty. “You could try to warn him, but it won’t do much good.”

Everyone headed for the door, leaving Bitty alone with the bartender, who was smirking at him. “I’m going to wait outside,” he said, his voice shaking. The bartender snorted and shrugged.

Bitty stepped outside and took a deep breath. Then he pulled out his cellphone. He unlocked it and dialed a number.

“She’s on her way with four friends,” he said when Stiles answered. “Be safe, all right?” He ended the call and tucked his phone in his pocket again.

“Oh lord, I hope I did the right thing,” he whispered.

Just then, Jack arrived in their rental. “Is it done?” he whispered as he wrapped Bitty in a big hug.

Bitty leaned into his embrace. “I don’t know. Hopefully we hear from Stiles soon.” He let out a heavy sigh. “Get me out of here?”

Jack led him back to the car and they drove away into the uncertain night.

**Author's Note:**

> How about that last line? *winces at the melodrama


End file.
